Los trucos de la magia
by Mundo Crayzer
Summary: Gracias a pequeños trucos de magia fue que ellos se conocieron; y esa misma simple y sencilla magia los ha mantenido unidos por muchos años, presenciado sus momentos más importantes y aquellos que también fueron trágicos.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que forman parte del Canon Holmesiano le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de dichos personajes le pertenece a la BBC, a Mark Gattis y a Steven Moffat. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y no gano ningún beneficio econímico al escribirla o publicarla. Sólo un ataque de nervios porque no he escrito nada para el Fest eAe

 **Advertencias:** Kid, Teen, Young Adult AU. Lugares e instituciones ficticias. Referencias a relaciones heterosexuales (hombre x mujer, mujer x hombre). Referencias a relaciones homosexuales (hombre x hombre). Si no te gusta alguno de los dos géneros anteriores, no hagas comentarios negativos al respecto.

 **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked; utilizando el tema del mes de julio de 2015, "Magia".**

* * *

La primera vez que John lo vio, el niño entraba al escenario con elegancia, empujando un carrito con todos los instrumentos necesarios para realizar su presentación. Portaba un ridículo y oscuro traje de mago con una larga capa negra de fondo rojo, un sombrero de copa alto y una varita de punta blanca entre sus enguantadas manos. John, junto a muchos de sus compañeros espectadores, se rieron al verlo pasar. El chico sobre la tarima ignoró con maestría las quedas burlas y siguió con paso firme su camino al centro de la tarima. Detrás de él, un pequeño cachorro de pelo largo y rojizo lo siguió meneando la cola y sosteniendo un diminuto balde de plástico en el hocico, parte de la utilería del niño mago.

La aparición del segundo personaje se ganó varios " _awn_ "s de la audiencia y unas cuantas risas más que resultaron ser menos despectivas. El dúo se veía realmente adorable y el cachorro parecía ser muy obediente; sentándose, parándose o moviéndose en respuesta al más mínimo gesto de su dueño, haciendo que John sonriera ampliamente y se acomodase en su asiento. En un principio, como todos los allí presentes, él había pensando que aquello sería una pérdida total de tiempo y que no llegaría a ser para nada interesante; pero ahora, de alguna forma, le quería dar una oportunidad a su compañero de clases.

Watson no llevaba más de tres semanas dentro de la academia en la que ahora se encontraba. Había sido transferido en medio del año escolar debido a la improvista mudanza que realizó su familia, llegando justo en los preparativos para el festival de talentos que realizaba la institución de manera anual, puntual y sin falta; cosa que sin duda le había sentado de maravilla. La baja actividad escolar le había ayudado a ponerse al tanto rápidamente y gracias a eso tuvo también la oportunidad de disfrutar de varios espectáculos y juegos que se realizaron a lo largo de la semana del evento. Había conseguido hacer amigos con facilidad y estaba realmente muy feliz con su nueva vida escolar. Sin duda un cambio realmente agradable para lo que venía viviendo en su antigua escuela junto a su alborotadora hermana menor. Si bien era cierto que ni a él ni a su hermana le podían importar menos el trato ni las palabras que le podrían haber ofrecido sus antiguos o nuevos compañeros de clases, lo cierto es que estar en un ambiente tan ameno era mucho más agradable de lo que cualquiera de los dos quisiera admitir. Así bien, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, le dedicó toda su atención al niño que le hacía frente al auditorio.

Y lo que vio, lo dejó maravillado…

El chico en verdad en verdad EN VERDAD tenía talento. Habían sido trucos simples y sencillos, de niños, pero tenían un toque único que a John se le antojó como encantador. Lo vio sacar objetos imposibles del balde de su mascota y de su manga, lo vio transformar agua en tres líquidos de diferentes colores y texturas con dos simples y torpes movimientos de varita, lo vio hacer desaparecer a su cachorro dentro de su sombrero y lo vio también reaparecerlo debajo del carrito y efectuar dos trucos más de obediencia con una pelota y su varita.

El espectáculo había terminado extremadamente rápido para su gusto y en todo momento el niño había mantenido una expresión sería y monótona, como esperando terminar lo más pronto posible para poder largarse de allí a hacer quién sabe qué, que fuese más entretenido que aquello. Al finalizar, dio una amplia reverencia para agradecer la atención y John no esperó más para levantarse de su asiento y aplaudir excesivamente y con entusiasmo. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción y de haberle importado un poco más que un cacahuate lo que pensase la gente, se habría sentido bastante incómodo y se habría sentado de inmediato a esconderse en su puesto, pues absolutamente nadie más compartía su admiración por el chico.

Ninguna otra persona aplaudió o profirió sonido alguno. John sintió muchos ojos sobre él pero le importó poco. A él sí que le había gustado y no tenía problema en expresarlo, aunque su opinión fuese la única de esa forma. Incluso el niño se le quedó viendo desde la tarima con el ceño fruncido, como si no creyese lo que veía. De hecho, la acción de John lo descolocó tanto que tardó unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a la realidad y emprender su camino tras bastidores.

Sólo cuando el niño hubo desaparecido por completo detrás del telón, fue que John decidió detener sus aplausos y vítores, sentándose nuevamente para escuchar cómo la directora daba por concluido el acto del día y los instaba a pasar por la feria de la entrada antes de volver a sus casas.

* * *

–Voy a ir a hablarle.

–John. No. No lo hagas.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó frustrado, haciendo un mohín.

–No te juntes con ese niño. No es bueno.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Sólo confía en mí, ¿sí? Tú apenas estás llegando al instituto y no te has enterado de todos los detalles, pero ese chico no es una buena junta.

–Philip tiene razón, John –apuntó Sally–. Sólo aléjate de él. Será mejor para todos.

John desvió la vista de sus compañeros hacia el joven mago. Llevaba unos cinco minutos teniendo problemas con su carrito, cuya rueda se había atorado con varios cables en la salida del auditorio y parecía encontrarse bastante irritado por ello. Ninguna persona que pasaba por su lado le ofrecía ayuda alguna.

–¿Es por eso que nadie le aplaudió en su presentación? –preguntó, curioso. Al no obtener respuesta, volvió a dirigirles la mirada a sus nuevos amigos, y sus rostros le respondieron todo–. ¡¿Fue por eso?! ¡Oh, es tan infantil! ¡Sólo porque no les cae bien, no aprecian su talento! ¡Ustedes saben que él es bueno! ¡También vieron lo que yo!

–¿Y qué? –preguntó Sally, irritada con la insistencia de su amigo–. ¿Cuál es el problema en que a nadie le apetezca aumentar ni un poquito el ego de ese tonto? Él se cree que es la gran cosa con su supuesta inteligencia, pero todos sabemos que sus notas son más altas que los demás porque es familia de los fundadores del instituto, eso es todo.

–Pero aún así él se las empeña en restregarte en cara todos sus logros y demás. ¡Ugh! ¡Es tan molesto! Yo no lo soporto. Aparte, es un completo _fenómeno_ , con sus gustos raros y sus manías extrañas.

–¡Wow! –exclamó John, quedándose frío ante el tono despectivo de esa palabra–. Phil, eso fue… Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte llamarlo así.

–¡Es la verdad! Se la pasa encerrado en los laboratorios del segundo piso haciendo quién sabe qué sin supervisión de ningún profesor y yo mismo lo he visto vagar por el campus recolectando piedrecillas y ramas como si fuese retrasado.

John tuvo que tomarse unos segundos antes de poder procesar aquellas palabras, quedándose con la boca abierta por el asombro.

–Yo… Yo creo que simplemente voy a hablar con él –declaró al fin.

–Si vas de seguro que lo primero que hará será insultarte –le advirtió Donovan–. Con sólo verte sabrá quién eres y lo usará en tu contra.

–No, Sally, no. Aquí los únicos que están insultando y ofendiendo con ustedes. Los únicos a los que veo que "se creen superiores" son a ustedes. Si, tienen razón, no conozco los detalles de por qué todo el mundo lo cree tan mala persona, pero pienso que mi opinión sobre él es algo que yo mismo me debería crear, muchas gracias –la contradijo John, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas su molestia. Su antigua escuela y sus antiguos "amigos" le habían enseñado a muy corta edad que no se debía juzgar a nadie ni por como luce ni por lo que los demás digan de ellos. Así que, dejando a Donovan y a Anderson con varias palabras en la boca, se acercó con paso apresurado hacia el niño mago, devolviendo su cordial sonrisa a su rostro.

–¡Hey! –saludó John al llegar a su alcance–. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

El niño de rizos negros detuvo el jaloneo que tenía con su carrito tan pronto escuchó esas palabras, desviando su atención hacia el otro chico momentáneamente. Sus ojos se movieron rápidos y vivaces por todo su cuerpo con una especie de capacidad de escaneo que a John le resultó algo incómoda. Al final de su rápido examen visual, el niño le dirigió la mirada con el ceño fruncido, como si su sola presencia fuese una molestia inmediata.

–No –contestó tajante, devolviendo su atención al carrito–. Estoy bien.

–Ah, claro que no. Llevas como media hora intentando salir de aquí.

–No es cierto –le contestó el niño de golpe, medio ofendido, medio irritado–. No debo llevar más de nueve minutos en esto y tampoco pienso tardar mucho más que eso así que si me disculpas, puedes irte a molestar a otra parte.

–Aw, eso es muy grosero de tu parte. Yo sólo vine a ayudar.

–Pues no necesito de tu ayuda, así que puedes irte ahora.

Contario a lo que la mayoría haría después de tan mal trato, John sonrió ante su actitud y no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

–Por cierto, ya que estamos teniendo una plática tan agradable, debo decirte que adoré tu presentación…

–Pude notarlo –masculló el otro, muy bajo.

–… ¡Estuviste fantástico! ¡Realmente increíble! –siguió John, ignorando sus palabras.

El mago volvió a detener el jaloneo y se irguió en frente del otro chico, evaluándolo con la mirada nuevamente. Pasaron un par de segundos de incomodidad antes de que el mago decidiera hablar de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño otra vez.

–¿Es esto alguna clase de truco?

–¿Eh?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Burlarte? ¿Es esto una prueba para ser aceptado en algún estúpido grupo de bullies que se creen que son mejores que los demás sólo porque son más grandes o de vez en cuando salen con tontas frases que consideran apropiadas para menospreciar al resto de sus compañeros? Pues déjame dejarte esto bien claro; todos ustedes son unos idiotas.

– _¡Ouch!_ –exclamó John con una carcajada, para la eterna sorpresa del otro–. Eso fue realmente duro… Pero no, tranquilo, no es nada de eso. Acepta mi ayuda como un acto de la buena fe de mi hermoso y gran corazón –finalizó, agregándole algo de dramatismo a su última frase.

Decir que no supo cómo actuar, era quedarse corto. El joven mago se quedó paralizado, con la mente corriéndole a mil por segundo y con una extraña incomodidad en todo el cuerpo que no había sentido en ningún otro lado fuera de su propio hogar. John le estaba observando fijamente con una sonrisa sincera, esperando pacientemente su reacción, cuando de pronto, el cachorro del mago le saltó a la pierna, soltando un suave ladrido para llamar su atención. El chico de cabello claro se la dio de inmediato, siendo un fanático de los perros.

–¡Hola, precioso! –exclamó, acariciándole con entusiasmo cualquier parte de su pequeño cuerpo de animal que tuviese a su alcance, alejando las manos rápidamente cada que el cachorro lanzaba suaves y nada amenazadores mordiscos hacia sus dedos, jugando con él.

–¡No lo toques! ¡Está sucio! –saltó el otro chico, volviendo en sí de pronto.

–Claro que no. Se ve que está muy bien cuidado. Huele rico y todo –respondió John, olfateándolo al intentar escapar de varios lengüetazos que iban directo hacia su rostro, sonriendo con ganas.

–¡Le estoy hablando a Barba Roja!

–¡Hey! –exclamó el muchacho, fingiendo estar ofendido–. ¡Yo no estoy sucio! Me bañe hace como… tres días –concluyó, contando con los dedos.

El rostro del mago se contorsionó en un gesto horrorizado de ojos grandes, y la carcajada inmediata que produjo esa reacción en John resonó por todo el salón, ganándose algunas miradas furtivas.

–Es… _haha_ … Es sólo… una broma… –aclaró John, entre risas, tratando de contenerse–. Oh rayos, eres tan gracioso.

Para su disgusto, el niño mago se sonrojó ante aquel comentario y desvió la mirada hacia su carrito una vez más, enfurruñado.

–Oh, bueno, es un alivio saber que en efecto no has venido a burlarte de mí –comentó, sarcástico e irritado, empezando a considerar el ignorarlo completamente para que se aburriese y largase.

John rodó los ojos, dramático. Dejó de jugar con el cachorro y se levantó del suelo donde había sido empujado por entusiastas patas de animal. Se acercó al niño y le tendió una mano.

–Mi nombre es John Watson, por cierto. Un placer conocerte.

El otro chico se quedó viendo su palma con disgusto, y no hizo amago alguno de moverse. Sin embargo, contestó: –Sherlock Holmes…

–¡Ah! ¿Me vas a dejar con la mano extendida? Eso es de muy mala educación.

– Has de estar lleno de gérmenes. Yo no sé dónde ha estado esa mano antes.

–¡En tu perro!

–¡A quién tendré que bañar tan pronto lleguemos a casa!

John volvió a soltar otra carcajada. _Diablos_ , el crío era realmente gracioso y su actitud altanera le resultaba más bien adorable. De pronto creyó entender por qué la gente lo repelía tanto. Si te tomabas todos sus tonos y palabras con seriedad, todo él era ofensivo; sin embargo, una vez más su antigua escuela le había enseñado que si le quitabas la reacción de molestia a los insultos, éstos perdían completamente su efecto y podías ver lo que de verdad había detrás de aquellos que pronunciaban esas palabras. Por lo general, él se había encontrado con cobardía e intolerancia, pero en este chico Holmes lo que veía era un simple niño como cualquier otro, tratando de defenderse de una amenaza que consideraba consistía en todo el mundo, hasta que estos probasen lo contrario. Y John estaba dispuesto a probarle lo contrario, pues así mismo había sido él tan sólo meses atrás, estando a la defensiva 24/7 y viviendo en una eterna zona de desconfianza. Tal vez no llegarían a ser amigos, tal vez no eran tan similares como pensaba, tal vez el resto del colegio tenía razón y era mala idea juntarse con él, pero lo cierto es que John Watson creía en las segundas oportunidades, y al chico Holmes no le había ofrecido ni siquiera la primera aún… Así que, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se dignó a posicionarse en el otro lado del carrito para alzar y empujar las ruedas traseras, haciendo que el otro chico pudiese jalar de ello y liberarlo finalmente. Sherlock así lo hizo, no sin bastante esfuerzo, y pronto se encontraron con el carrito libre y las respiraciones jadeantes, completamente satisfechos con su logro.

–¡Lo logramos! –exclamó John, casi dando saltitos de alegría. Sherlock intentaba mantener su rostro serio y constipado, pero John podía notar como una sonrisa se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios–. Y bueno, ya que estamos… –comenzó a decir, empujando el carrito para terminar de ayudarlo a llevarlo a la salida–. ¿Me vas a decir cómo hiciste tus trucos?

–No, claro que no –fue la respuesta inmediata que recibió.

–¡¿Por qué no?! –se quejó John.

–Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.

John se carcajeó de nuevo. De entre todas las cosas que podría haber imaginado que diría, aquella no había sido una.

–Pero te he ayudado con el carrito. Al menos un truco deberías decirme.

–Dijiste que lo hacías por tu enorme corazón.

–Cierto, cierto… Me has descubierto, lo admito ahora. Mi malévolo plan era descubrir tus más oscuros secretos.

–Pues menos te diré nada. De seguro los vendes a mis enemigos.

–¿Tienes enemigos?

–¿Acaso tú no?

John creía que iba a morir de tanto reír.

–Me agradas, en verdad me agradas… –admitió por último después de un rato, y el joven Holmes se le quedó viendo con gesto misterioso, como si tratase de descubrir el verdadero significado detrás de esas palabras o esperase que de un momento a otro se le cayese la máscara y demostrase finalmente que sólo buscaba hacer burlas de él.

John no se sintió intimidado. Sus intensiones no eran malas y Holmes podía buscar y esperar todo lo que quisiese de él, pero al final, él le demostraría lo que en verdad era y significaba John Watson.

* * *

Con tan sólo doce años, John se había convertido en el primer y único amigo de Sherlock Holmes. El único en todo el mundo que sabía realmente cómo era y al único al que Barba Roja no le gruñía cuando se acercaba a su dueño.

Gracias a John, Sherlock había redescubierto una pasión hacia la magia que había comenzado a perder junto a sus ganas de seguir en aquel recinto estudiantil. No importaba qué tan mínimo y escueto era su truco, John siempre parecía excesivamente maravillado ante su talento. El menor de los Holmes jamás lo admitiría, pero lo cierto es que a veces se hallaba pensando insaciablemente en nuevas ideas que lo llevaran a recibir los halagos de John, a escuchar sus palabras de admiración y a ver iluminarse sus ojos azules llenos de vida.

–¡Myc, espera! –lo detuvo Sherlock, a medio camino de las escaleras–. ¿Puedes ayudarme aquí con este truco, por favor? –preguntó educado.

Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró cansado. Él pensaba que esos días de ayudar a Sherlock con su ridícula _magia_ habían acabado el primer día que éste había traído a su compañero de clases John a casa, pero tal parecía que deshacerse de esa tediosa tarea no sería tan fácil así. Con paso cansado, se acercó a la sala donde los dos niños lo esperaban con rostros consternados.

–¿Qué sucede, Sherlock? Sabes muy bien que mi nombre es Mycroft, no Myc. Dirígete a mí con propiedad o no escucharé tus peticiones.

–Myc, ¿puedes ponerte este sombrero un momento? –pidió Sherlock, ignorando las palabras de su hermano.

–¿Por qué no le pides a John que lo haga? Lo tienes justo aquí al lado.

–Ya lo hice ayer, y no funcionó –comentó el niño, entristecido.

–John es demasiado tonto para lograrlo, aparentemente. Es un terrible asistente.

El aludido lanzó un ofendido grito ahogado, y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el brazo a su amigo. Sherlock lo estaba esperando y lo esquivó lo suficientemente rápido como para amortiguar gran parte del golpe, pero aún así recibiéndolo, intentando ocultar su diversión. John frunció el ceño, regañando a su amigo por las palabras que había dicho pero no pudiendo ocultar el ligero dolor que le causaron.

–No le prestes mucha atención a sus palabras, John –intervino Mycroft–. Él sólo te molesta porque le gustas.

Ambos niños lo miraron con gestos sorprendidos de grandes ojos. Sherlock se veía horrorizado ante sus palabras y John no parecía estar computando bien el verdadero significado de aquello.

–¡Mycroft! –bramó Sherlock, pasando de la palidez al sonrojo en tan sólo segundos. John, a su lado, se deshizo en risitas que intentó contener con sus manos cuando su amigo le dedicó una mirada furiosa, aún con las mejillas rojas como un tomate.

–¿Es acaso una mentira? –preguntó Myc, satisfecho con el bochorno de su hermanito.

–Aw, Sherlock, yo también te quiero –canturreó John, juguetón, tratando de acercársele para abrazarlo, pero el mago le rehuyó aún avergonzado, apartando también el sombrero como si temiese que el otro fuese a quitárselo o aplastarlo entre ambos.

–¡Lo que sea, lo que sea! –se quejó el menor de los Holmes, deshaciéndose del abrazo de su amigo y tendiéndole el sombrero de copa a su hermano–. Póntelo lo más rápido que puedas, Myc. La segunda cámara no quiere mantenerse cerrada.

Mycroft sostuvo el sombrero entre sus manos un instante. Iba a analizar el artefacto un poco más antes de incursionarlo sobre su cabeza pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que entretener a un par de críos con sus niñerías, así que con un movimiento ágil, el sombrero se halló sobre su cabeza, apenas encajando por su tamaño tan pequeño.

–¡Ves! –gritó Sherlock a John–. Así es cómo se hace. Debe ser rápido. O sino, la tapa se sale y todo se bota.

Dado por concluido su atribución a los juegos de su hermano por el día, Mycroft se dispuso a quitarse el sombrero lentamente, haciendo que efectivamente la tapa de la recámara interior se saliese de su sitio y dejase caer sobre su engominado y perfecto cabello una sustancia verde, amarilla, apestosa y gelatinosa, que le corrió también por el rostro hasta llegarle a sus hombros, ensuciando su preciado y costoso sweater gris.

–Oh, oh… –se preocupó John, avecinando lo peor. Sherlock, por su parte, reventó en carcajadas irritantes ante lo que había sucedido, haciendo palidecer aún más a Watson a medida que las mejillas del mayor de los Holmes se iban colorando con marcada molestia.

–¡Sherlock! –bramó sin más, alargando sus garras hacia los dos chicos para hacerse con ellos.

–¡Corre! –gritó John, tomando al todavía carcajearte Sherlock del brazo y llevándoselo hasta la entrada trasera, donde apenas lograron escapar de la persecución que les impuso el otro Holmes, finalmente refugiándose en la casa del árbol del patio trasero. Mycroft los habría seguido allí también de John no haber logrado subir a tiempo la escalera de cuerda.

–¡No crean que se han salvado de su jugarreta! –les gritó Myc desde abajo–. ¡Se lo diré a mamá!

–¡Fue un accidente! –exclamó John, mortificado; pero las risas de Sherlock se podían escuchar bien alto desde el interior de la casucha de madera, invalidando cualquier intento de disculpa y haciéndole también reírse a él, colocándolos en una peor posición ante los ojos del otro Holmes.

–¡Idiota! –se carcajeó Sherlock, asomándose por la ventana sólo para decir aquello, enfureciendo aún más a su hermano.

–¡No podrán permanecer allí toda la vida! ¡En algún momento tendrán que bajar y se las verán conmigo! –concluyó Myc, entrando como una tormenta a la casa para limpiar aquella inmundicia de su cabeza.

Sherlock finalmente logró controlar un poco su risa para cuando escuchó el retumbar de la puerta. John lo miró, angustiado; Sherlock lo miró de vuelta, con lágrimas en los ojos producto de su ataque de risa. Dos segundos más y ambos niños se destornillaban de la risa en el piso de su casucha, perdiendo el control y el aliento rápidamente, sosteniendo sus estómagos y golpeando con las manos cualquier superficie cercana como lo haría una foca entusiasmada.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando a las cartas, temerosos de bajar por la amenaza de Myc, pero teniendo que hacerlo cuando ya se había hecho demasiado tarde para John volver a su casa. Su castigo fue "nada de magia por dos semanas", pero ninguno de los chicos obedeció realmente.

* * *

Quince años tenía Watson cuando hizo su primera presentación en público con Sherlock. Era el cierre del Festival de Talentos que su instituto hacía cada año y una vez más le habían pedido al chico Holmes presentar algo de último momento. En años anteriores, a Sherlock se le había pedido participar en dicho festival por ser parte de la familia Holmes, descendientes de los fundadores de la academia; y éste siempre aceptaba a regañadientes, aunque John sabía muy bien que al joven le encantaba el escenario. Unas veces había demostrado sus dotes con el violín, otras con su actuación, varias con su adiestrado perro y, aunque en contadas ocasiones, también lo había hecho con sus trucos de magia.

Sherlock adoraba la magia; de eso no había duda. Se pasaba día y noche perfeccionando nuevas técnicas, trucos e ilusiones para sus actos, pero cuando se trataba de presentaciones públicas, él solía buscar un talento alternativo. En especial, si de su instituto se trataba.

Esta vez, John había insistido en verlo hacer lo que más amaba en este mundo, y Sherlock había aceptado con la única condición de que su amigo le ayudase, probablemente pensando que John no tendría las agallas para decirle que sí. Sin embargo, allí estaban, parados uno a cada lado del carrito con sus instrumentos, esperando ser llamados para entrar en tarima y rogándole a todos los dioses que conocía que todo saliese bien y que nada explotase antes de lo debido. O que explotase en general… Sherlock tenía la extraña habilidad de hacer las cosas estallar sin explicación alguna y eso no iba a ser lo mejor en este momento, a decir verdad. Por muy vistoso que pudiese terminar siendo.

Decir que John estaba nervioso era ser extremadamente vago. No habían tenido mucho tiempo para practicar debido a que había sido un llamado de último momento; apenas un par de días les habían dado para tomar lo más organizado de sus trucos y apretujarlos en un solo acto de al menos tres minutos. Una ardua tarea, ciertamente. Tenían suerte de que su idea de pasar el rato era practicar trucos de magia. Bueno, la idea de John era más _ver_ a Sherlock hacer trucos de magia, que hacerlos él mismo, pero a lo largo de los años, algo terminabas aprendiendo de todo aquello. O al menos eso esperaba. Lo único para lo que no le había preparado sus tardes con Sherlock era controlar su pánico escénico y ciertamente ese era su mayor problema ahora.

Con un movimiento de cabeza de la jefa técnico al otro lado de la tarima, Sherlock comenzó a avanzar al escenario y John creyó que iba a vomitar, avanzando detrás de él sin sentir verdaderamente las piernas.

Al comenzar, John entró en un modo automático en el cual sus manos, pies y expresiones faciales hacían todo lo que habían estado practicando hasta el momento, como si de una grabación se tratase. En su momento, Watson no registró bien qué fue lo que hizo, pero como no salió de su trance bruscamente, asumió que lo había hecho todo bien. Eran cosas simples; sostener el sombrero, sentarse en la silla, hacer desaparecer unas pequeñas gominas que aparecerían mágicamente en las manos de su compañero, hacerlas aparecer nuevamente entre sus dedos, colocarse el sombrero lleno de inmundicia que sabía no caería sobre su cabeza, cambiar de color el agua, estar allí parado no haciendo mucho más que… bueno, estar allí parado; mientras Sherlock se dedicaba a realizar las ilusiones más complicadas y llamativas. Incluso Barba Roja hacía muchas más cosas que él, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse temeroso de lo que pudiese ocurrir. No quería ser él quien arruinase el preciado acto de su amigo, después de todo.

Todo terminó tan rápido como empezó y cuando ambos chicos se inclinaron para agradecer la atención de su público, John sintió su corazón desbocado y lleno de alegría. Con Sherlock a su lado, compartiendo el escenario, la adrenalina del momento, el momento en sí; aunque efímero, bastante intenso. Todo eso era muy preciado para él; más que el acto, más que los aplausos o vítores que pudieran obtener, o incluso los tomatazos de los que deberían escapar.

Sin embargo, nadie los aplaudió, ni los vitoreó, ni los tomateó. John sabía que eso sucedería, tal cual ocurría con todo acto que Sherlock presentase desde su primer día de escuela. Muchos años habían pasado y uno pensaría que sus compañeros lo superarían, pero Sherlock seguía siendo el paria del instituto y nada parecía poder cambiarlo. Sin embargo, John no se dejó desanimar por eso. Por el contrario, cuando el telón los cubrió a ambos, giró su rostro sonriente y desbordante de felicidad hacia su amigo, esperando encontrar un gesto similar. En cambio, Sherlock expresaba en sus ojos una marcada tristeza que le hizo estrujar el corazón. El mago se acercó a su asistente despacio, apretando los labios en una fina línea y sin poder verlo directamente a los ojos.

–Lo siento… –susurró Sherlock, muy cerca de él, apenas lo suficientemente alto para poder ser escuchado ante tal cercanía.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó John, haciéndose el que no entendía–. ¡Estuvimos geniales! Por un momento pensé que iba a dejar caer el sombrero. Ugh, que nervio. ¡Mira! Aún estoy temblando un poco –señaló, mostrando sus manos de dedos ligeramente temblorosos y con una sonrisa radiante.

Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces confundido, antes de soltar el aire que no sabía estaba sosteniendo, y sonreír ligeramente ante la expresión de su compañero. Sin pensárselo demasiado, tomó las manos de su amigo con las suyas y apoyó su frente sobre la de John, sintiendo un roce frío que rápidamente se volvió cálido. El chico rubio se sorprendió ante tal gesto, pero no lo rechazó, sabiendo qué tan cariñoso podía llegar a ser Sherlock algunas veces.

–Tú eres fantástico, John –dijo, cerrando los ojos y apreciando cada segundo que se mantenían en contacto–. Realmente increíble.

La sonrisa de John disminuyó, expresando más calidez que antes pero conservando su cariño y entusiasmo.

–¡Lo sé! –exclamó suavemente–. Soy lo máximo. Debería dedicarme a esto.

Juntos, los dos chicos compartieron varias risas antes de separarse. Un momento maravilloso que quedaría en la memoria de ambos para siempre. Un momento muy íntimo que quedaría en el corazón de ambos por incluso más tiempo.

De inmediato, Barba Roja les brincó a ambos, demandando también el afecto que venía siempre después de una buena presentación, y los dos chicos no dudaron en otorgárselo, acariciando su largo pelaje con entusiasmo; tal como lo hicieron incontables veces en el pasado y como lo harían incontables veces en el futuro.

* * *

Diecisiete años tenía Sherlock cuanto tuvo su primera _gran_ discusión con John. Si bien las peleas eran algo habitual entre ellos; ni siquiera por las más graves los chicos duraban más de un par de horas sin hablarse. John tenía la maravillosa capacidad de perdonar y dejar las cosas en paz tan rápido que a Sherlock no le daba tiempo ni de reponerse cuando ya John se hallaba contento con él de nuevo. Eso, en cierta forma, lo había malacostumbrado. Lo había hecho creer que siempre sería así. Que cuando John se molestase sólo debía esperar un día (a lo mucho dos), para volver a sus andanzas de antes. Que podía ser tan volátil, engreído o insoportable como quisiera, pues John siempre estaría allí para él. John siempre le daría la razón al final, o al menos olvidaría el asunto lo suficiente como para seguir junto a él, envolviéndose en sus líos y defendiéndolo cuando fuese necesario.

Tal vez por eso había sido que esa discusión resultó ser tan grave. Tal vez John enfureció porque Sherlock esperaba que olvidase todo lo demás y fuese corriendo hacia él. Es cierto que tal vez el mago había sido un tanto intransigente y había reaccionado de manera exagerada, pero John no era el único que estaba molesto; Sherlock también lo estaba. No había forma agradable de decir lo que Watson había tenido que decir y no podían culparlo de reaccionar como lo había hecho.

Sherlock simplemente no entendía por qué John tenía que irse. ¿Por qué no se podía quedar con él? ¿Por qué no podían simplemente estudiar juntos? Si el problema era el dinero, Sherlock siempre podría prestarle. Podrían conseguir una beca, podrían trabajar juntos. Había cientos de soluciones a sus problemas y John había escogido expresamente el inscribirse en la academia militar para poder terminar sus estudios de medicina. Era ilógico. Era estúpido. Era completamente innecesario.

Llevaban más o menos una semana entera discutiendo diariamente al respecto. No podían verse sin que Sherlock no sacase el tema a colación. Los primeros días John había intentado tomárselo con calma, tragarse la amargura que le causaba la actitud de su amigo e intentar explicarle detenidamente por qué las cosas eran como eran; pero el chico Holmes simplemente _no entendía_. O, mejor dicho, no _quería_ entender.

No todo en la vida era tan sencillo como la (hasta cierto punto, infantil) mente de Sherlock lo veía; y John ya no encontraba cómo hacérselo ver. Sin embargo, incluso la paciencia de Watson tenía un límite, y cuando Sherlock le "ofreció" pagar sus estudios, el joven rubio simplemente enfureció. No había sido tanto la _oferta_ como la _forma de ofrecerlo_ , lo que lo había molestado.

Uno de los tantos talentos de Holmes era que, con una sola mirada, podría descubrir todo sobre ti y tu actual situación. John estaba acostumbrado a eso. Cada que pasaba algo, Sherlock lo sabía; y, a su vez, John sabía que su amigo lo sabía. A veces el mismo John era quien lo detenía de pasarse de la raya con ciertas personas. Fue él quien le enseñó a contenerse, a intentar ser más _sensible,_ o al menos, a pensar un segundo antes de soltar todas sus certeras deducciones. Gracias a eso, Sherlock había aprendido a mantener su boca callada cuando fuese realmente necesario.

Sin embargo, ese día, en ese momento, presa del pánico y de la molestia, Sherlock no sólo le _ofreció_ a John el colaborar con sus estudios sino que le enumeró con lujo de detalles las más mínimas razones por las cuales John estaba en necesidad. Le habló de su madre y de su padre, del trabajo del último, de la salud de la primera; habló de su hermana y sus bajas notas, de la novia que tenía y que la distraía. Le indicó cómo su reciente lesión le imposibilitaría conseguir una beca de deportes con su equipo de Rugby; le dijo que con las _mediocres_ notas que había obtenido en el último semestre difícilmente podría conseguir media beca por medio de alguna otra organización. Incluso se encargó de aclararle cómo su reciente atracción hacia el capitán de su equipo, James Sholto (quien por cierto fue quien le dio la idea de la escuela militar), ya había sido notado tanto por el chico mayor como por su reciente novia, Sarah (o Anah, como se llamase); algo que ni al caso venía pero que Sherlock, dentro de su frenesí de deducciones, decidió que sería completamente justo y necesario mencionar.

No está de más decir que John le rompió la nariz de un cabezazo.

Ofendido, abrumado y decepcionado por la actitud de Sherlock, John encolerizó, y de no ser porque Víctor Trevor (causante también de muchas otras disputas entre los chicos) se encontraba por allí, la pelea habría terminado mucho más sangrienta de lo que lo había hecho. Eso había ocurrido tan sólo dos días atrás y desde entonces no se habían vuelto a ver ni mucho menos hablar otra vez. Sherlock se enfurruñaba cada que recordaba lo ocurrido, y ya le había agotado la paciencia y los oídos tanto a su "pareja" (o al menos Víctor siempre se molestaba en aclarar que lo eran, aunque Sherlock no estuviese del todo convencido) y a sus hermanos y familiares más cercanos. Se pasaba todo el día balbuceando o quejándose de la decisión de su amigo y de cómo su vida no sería lo mismo sin Sherlock en ella. De todos los contras y pormenores que John sufriría a causa de su resolución y que nunca debió haberlo decidido sin consultarlo con él primero.

Así es como, siendo aún presa de la amargura y molestia del momento, Sherlock se hallaba tras bastidores esperando ser llamado para un espectáculo. No era el show de talentos anual de la academia, sino un evento especial producto del aniversario de la institución como fuente constante de no sólo grandes mentes científicas sino también grandes artistas y autores. Dentro de los espectadores había críticos de todo tipo ansiosos por encontrar el nuevo intelecto o artista para llevárselos a sus disqueras, instituciones, universidades o espectáculos que los harían famosos tanto al alumno como al contratista.

Sherlock estaba particularmente interesado en un cazador de talentos que lo llevaría directo a la Universidad de Arte y Espectáculo de Londres, donde sabía tenía un cupo seguro. Tan sólo debía presentar su acto y ya podría ir preparando sus maletas. No sentía nervio alguno, sólo confianza. Él sabía que tenía talento y por primera vez se sentía completamente dispuesto a dejarlo ver al mil por ciento. La magia era su pasión y si John iba a irse lejos a estudiar lo que le apasionaba, ¿por qué Sherlock no podría hacer lo mismo?

Muy en el fondo él sabía que lo que le impulsaba a ello era más un amargo deseo de venganza que por verdaderamente querer el puesto. Él en verdad añoraba dedicarse a la magia; hacer de lo que le gustaba su trabajo de día a día, vivir de lo que lo hacía feliz; pero hace muchos años había desechado la idea cuando se dio cuenta que significaba separarse de su amigo y compañero del alma. Incluso si lograse entrar (que obviamente lo haría, de eso no había duda), e incluso si lograse la fama y vivir de ello; nada de eso significaría algo si John Watson no estuviese a su lado.

Sherlock arrugó la nariz y lanzó un gruñido infantil intentando apartar esos pensamientos. Ésta era una oportunidad única en su especie y no podía desperdiciarla; de ninguna forma. No había manera de que nada ni nadie interviniesen en su camino al triunfo. Sin embargo, al ver el carrito con los implementos a su lado, sintió una aguda punzada en su pecho. Si se presentaba, sería la primera vez que Sherlock entraría en el escenario a hacer magia sin la compañía de John. Desde aquel momento en que, años atrás, John había sido su asistente en un acto de magia por un giro del destino, el joven rubio no había dejado de serlo, volviéndose cada vez mejor y, aunque nunca superando al mago original, siendo lo suficientemente bueno para ser considerados los mejores compañeros de su generación. Al menos, de los que se encontraban en la institución; y eso ya era bastante.

–¡Sherlock Holmes! –exclamó la voz de una mujer desde un altavoz, introduciéndolo al público. Varios vítores y aplausos se escucharon quedamente desde donde estaba, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El evento era abierto al público en general y por eso no le sorprendió escuchar tanto ruido esperando por él.

Respirando hondamente y acomodando por última vez el vendaje en su tabique nasal, Sherlock comenzó a andar con paso firme hacia el escenario, empujando el carrito.

Había algo que lo incomodaba. Sentía que olvidaba algo y que era importante que lo recordara. Un motivo por el cual había escogido precisamente ese momento para hacer su presentación y la razón por la cual John ni siquiera se hallaba entre los espectadores en ese momento. Por muy molesto que estuviese, John jamás lo habría dejado _tan_ sólo. Tenía que haber algo más, Sherlock lo sabía, pero no lograba recordarlo complemente.

No había dado los primeros cinco pasos cuando el reloj de la capilla de la academia retumbó en todo su ser. Un sonido quedo recorriéndole con vibraciones desde la planta de los pies hasta la coronilla. Aunque apenas fuese lo suficientemente alto para ser mínimamente percibido por alguien (debido a la distancia en que se encontraban del recinto); siete gongs continuos le indicaron la hora y enseguida supo qué había sido _eso_ que borró de su mente por ser tan extremadamente doloroso.

John se iba. Pero no sólo se iba definitivamente a la escuela militar cuando comenzasen las clases, semanas o meses en el futuro, sino que ese mero día y en esa misma hora en la que se encontraba, iba a hacer un corto viaje para el registro militar. Una vez que su firma estuviera impresa en papel no habría vuelta atrás. No habría forma de retroceder el tiempo y evitar que lo inevitable sucediera; que John finalmente se marchara. Una vez que John se montase en ese auto y se encaminase al registro no habría forma de detenerlo y sólo les quedarían unos muy pocos días para disfrutar juntos y… despedirse definitivamente.

Sherlock se detuvo en seco, apenas visible detrás del telón. Su vista viajó fugazmente hacia el público y rápidamente encontró la cabeza de la persona que le interesaba; el cazador de talentos. Ésta era una oportunidad única en su especie; no podía desperdiciarla. No podía rechazarla de ninguna forma. Éste era su futuro; un futuro prometedor lleno de fama y gloria, de hacer lo que en verdad le apasiona. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad… Definitivamente, no…

Sherlock dejó el carrito en el lugar y salió corriendo hacia la salida, dejando decenas de ojos sorprendidos en su huída. Él debía detenerlo. John Watson era mucho más importante que cualquiera de esas cosas y Sherlock no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

* * *

Diecinueve años recién cumplidos tenía John cuando _la conoció_ , en medio de un espectáculo callejero que realizaba junto a Sherlock en la plaza principal del campus universitario. Los vítores y los aplausos del estudiantado le alegraban el día y, comparándolo con el humillante silencio que recibían en su antigua academia, Watson lo consideraba un cambio realmente maravilloso. Con entusiasmo observó cómo los billetes y monedas caían en el interior de sus oscuros sombreros de copa cuando finalizaron la primera parte de su espectáculo y los voltearon hacia la audiencia, pidiendo una pequeña colaboración como pago por esos pocos minutos de entretenimiento.

Dentro de los límites de la universidad no se podía realizar actos con fines de lucro que fuesen independientes a la institución, por lo que el par de magos pronto aprendió que la mejor forma de realizar sus shows era en pedazos; pues así podrían llevarse algo de ganancia si llegaban a ser interrumpidos por los guardias estudiantiles (cosa que les había pasado muchas más veces de las que estaban dispuestos a admitir en voz alta). También, de vez en cuando conseguían contratos por noche en bares, locales o en algún festival ocasional, y junto con sus trabajos de medio tiempo lograban reunir lo suficiente para pagar sus estudios y la residencia que compartían.

Los años que habían pasado separados habían sido duros y solitarios. La escuela militar había reclamado por completo la presencia del joven Watson, provocando así la desgarradora separación del dúo dinámico; mucho antes de lo que alguno de los dos podría haber deseado y pese a los esfuerzos de Sherlock por evitarlo. Sin embargo, cuando diversos y extraordinarios giros del destino permitieron que los dos chicos se encontrasen de nuevo; fue como si esos años de ausencia y soledad fuesen erradicados por completo y sólo quedase tiempo y lugar para disfrutar y contar historias de todo lo acontecido en la vida del otro.

Así pues, los dos jóvenes estaban a la par de nuevo, pero también se encontraban desempleados, casi deshabitados, con apenas dinero para subsistir y sin nada para sus estudios. A decir verdad, ni siquiera con metas sólidas en la vida. Por esos motivos y muchos otros, ambos chicos decidieron que no habría nada ni nadie en este mundo que los volviese a separar. Juntos podrían lograr mucho más de lo que alguna vez lograron separados; y, dicho y hecho, no había pasado más de cuatro meses cuando ya habían conseguido un piso el cual alquilar, media beca de estudio en una universidad local y, aunque Sherlock todavía no lograba mantener un trabajo por más de una semana y a John no lo aceptaban en ninguno por su momentánea incapacidad física, las cosas venían mejorando a una velocidad impresionante. Incluso el mismísimo Mycroft Holmes dijo una vez que todo lo que ellos habían necesitado era _el uno al otro_. Por muy _cursi_ que eso sonase.

Pronto habían hecho nuevos planes para sus vidas, disfrutado, experimentado y probado cosas nuevas; tentando a la suerte y a la vida, y ninguno de los dos podía ser más feliz. Ahorraron, trabajaron, se aventuraron, probaron todo a su alcance, y las cosas comenzaron a fluir. Manteniendo siempre vivo aquello que los había unido por primera vez y mantenido juntos durante tantos años; los trucos de magia. Increíblemente, la magia era una parte tan importante de sus vidas, que no había forma de vivirla sin ella. Los jóvenes descubrieron que no existía alegría más grande en el mundo que hacer aquello que les apasionaba juntos, ni cosa más radiante en la tierra que el brillo en sus miradas cuando compartían esos mágicos momentos. Sin el otro, nada de eso existía. Sin el otro, sólo vacío y nostalgia aparecía, a la simple vista de un manojo de cartas.

Así fue cómo los chicos terminaron presentando espectáculos callejeros de magia y cómo ahora mismo John acercaba su sombrero a la audiencia en busca de unos cuantos billetes más, pasando por una fila de personas por la que Sherlock ya había recolectado, sólo para confirmar que nadie había faltado. Así fue también como sus ojos captaron una suave, única y delicada mano extenderse hacia su sombrero entre la multitud, con un par de billetes sujetos por un clip que a su vez sostenía un trozo de papel con un nombre y varios números marcados. John levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules más hermosos que había tenido la dicha de conocer en mucho tiempo (si no contaba los de Sherlock, claro está). Un rostro pequeño y redondeado le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa tímida. Era una chica menuda y preciosa con su cabello corto perfectamente arreglado en un peinado sencillo, y sólo el maquillaje suficiente para resaltar sus delicados labios y sus brillantes ojos.

John juraba que la había visto antes por la facultad de medicina, pero no podía asegurarlo porque nunca había reparado realmente en ella. Sin embargo, idiotizado como estaba por su belleza, le dio por denominar al momento como _mágico,_ único e inigualable. La chica claramente mostraba interés en él, esperando pacientemente que le pasase por el frente para ofrecerle su número telefónico y mover sus largas pestañas en gesto coqueto aunque tímido; por lo que John sonrió como un tonto y se aventuró a probar su suerte con ella.

Con un suave movimiento de muñeca, cerró el compartimiento en el sombrero que mantenía las cosas adentro y lo llevó a su cabeza con rapidez, ganándose un par de risitas sorprendidas de la chica en cuestión y de la amiga que tenía guindada del brazo y en la cual John Watson no había prestado la más mínima atención hasta el momento. Moviendo las cejas en gesto seductor, alzó su sombrero una vez más en forma de saludo para confirmar que, _por arte de magia,_ ninguna de las monedas caía precipitosamente sobre su cabeza. Tomó una de las delicadas manos de la chica entre la suya y, sin apartar por un segundo la vista de aquellos penetrantes pero amables ojos claros, se inclinó para plantarle un suave beso en los nudillos; tal como lo haría un caballero Casanova del siglo XIX… O al menos esa era su intensión; no tenía idea si lo había logrado.

Las chicas volvieron a lanzar una risita que a John se le antojó adorable, y estuvo a punto de presentarse cuando escuchó la voz de Sherlock maldecir. Volteó el rostro con rapidez, angustiado, y observó cómo su amigo se quitaba el abrigo negro de fondo rojo que utilizaba en sus actos para envolver con un solo movimiento los pocos utensilios que habían llevado y se lo montaba al hombro cual saco de papa en navidad.

–¡Corre! –gritó Holmes, y Watson no necesitó más para entender que los guardias de seguridad finalmente habían llegado a arruinarles el show. Si esta vez los atrapaban, tendrían una suspensión segura, así que John se tragó una maldición y salió corriendo desesperado detrás de su amigo. Luego regresó sobre sus pasos y volvió a besar la mano de la rubia.

–Señoritas –se despidió, intentando ser lo más seductor que un universitario en un semi-atuendo de mago improvisado y prófugo de la justicia podía ser, en los cinco segundos que le quedaban para estar a salvo de la persecución. Ambas soltaron una nueva risita.

–Llámame –susurró la chica en cuestión, estrechando un poco su mano en despedida.

Los abucheos de su público no tardaron en hacerse oír y enseguida crearon una barrera humana entre los guardias y los prófugos, dándoles un par de segundos más de ventaja. Resultaron, como siempre, ser los suficientes para que los dos chicos hiciesen otro de sus trucos de ilusionismo y cambiasen sus ridículos atuendos por ropas más comunes y casuales, confundiéndose entre la multitud de estudiantes y logrando también ocultar sus utensilios.

En la universidad, ellos eran unos ídolos y John en verdad que adoraba estar allí.

Ya cuando se encontraron en la seguridad de su residencia, Sherlock comenzó a refunfuñarse en la sala por las pocas ganancias del día mientras que John se recostaba relajado en el sillón, pendiente de otras cosas menos importantes.

–Estoy cansado de esos _estúpidos_. Cada vez se vuelven más rápidos en encontrarnos. Pronto no nos van a dejar ni siquiera terminar la primera parte. Vamos a tener que replantear nuestro itinerario. Ya no podemos usar la plaza tanto como antes. Creo que lo mejor sería movernos a un sitio menos transitado, al menos por un tiempo. ¿Me estás escuchando, John? –exclamó Sherlock, colocando las manos sobre su cadera en un gesto exasperado. John casi lo podía visualizar golpeando repetidamente el suelo con el pie.

–Te estoy escuchando, Sherlock –respondió John, monótono y distraído; no prestándole verdadera atención.

–No hemos obtenido casi nada de dinero. Normalmente eres el que más se molesta por esto. ¿Por qué estas tan contento, entonces? ¿Por qué no reaccionas? –escupió el chico, pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de su amigo más que un ligero tarareo que ni siquiera iba dirigido a él.

Sherlock chistó, molesto de que John lo estuviese ignorando tan descaradamente.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el mago, señalando el trozo de papel que el asistente observaba distraídamente entre sus manos.

–No es nada –contestó demasiado rápido, desapareciendo la sonrisita tonta que había tenido plantada en el rostro todo el rato.

Sherlock le dedicó una mirada suspicaz antes de saltar sobre él sin previo aviso y enzarzarlos en una batalla campal sobre el sofá que terminó con John en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor por un rodillazo que había parado demasiado cerca de su ingle como para que fuese sano; y con Sherlock dando pequeños saltitos encima de la mesita de té, sosteniendo el papelito entre sus dedos con gesto triunfal. Incluso Barba Roja se había unido a la pelea pensando que era un juego más entre sus dueños; ahora lamiendo repetidamente la oreja del rubio, instándolo a seguir batallando.

–¿Quién es Mary?

–¡Nadie! –gritó John, habiéndose parado con bastante esfuerzo y dando el primer tentativo salto hacia el trozo de papel. Sherlock lo sostuvo en alto para que no lo alcanzase–. ¡Devuélvemelo!

–Bueno, este Nadie te dio su número. Ha de estar bastante desesperada.

John arremetió contra el torso de Sherlock tal cual lo haría en un juego de rugby y ambos cayeron sobre el sofá nuevamente. Barba Roja se les unió de inmediato, dando saltos altos y lanzando fuertes ladridos entusiasmados. Los chicos forcejearon un rato más antes de que el más bajo lograse recuperar su preciado papelito y saliese corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación.

–¡No puedes huir para siempre, John Watson! –gritó Sherlock al aire–. ¡Tenemos dos presentaciones más que hacer hoy!

La risa de su compañero inundó el recinto y muy a su pesar, Sherlock también sonrió, contagiándose. Por suerte, John no podía verlo desde el interior de su habitación.

* * *

–Bienvenidos sean, muchachos –les saludó el primer juez–. Por favor, digan sus nombres, edades, a qué se dedican y de donde vienen.

–Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es John Watson, este de acá es Sherlock Holmes –dijo, señalando al joven a su lado, quien levantó una mano para saludar–, y este _pequeñín_ de acá se llama Barba Roja –el _enorme_ setter irlandés ladró al ser presentado, ganándose inmediatamente el cariño del público–. Los tres somos de Londres. Sherlock y yo tenemos veintidós años, Barba Roja tiene diez. Yo soy estudiante de medicina, Barba Roja es Profesor en la Universidad de Cambridge y Sherlock es… Bueno… Digamos que es autodidacta…

–Y… ¿Qué van a hacer hoy? –continuó el mismo juez, sonriendo ante la profesión del animal.

–Sherlock va a presentarles un espectáculo de magia.

–¿Y tú… eres su presentador… o qué?

–Yo soy… Ehm… Yo soy su _hermoso asistente_ –anunció con una sonrisa de medio lado y un gesto de mano afeminado, señalándose por completo.

Las risas no tardaron en ser escuchadas. Sherlock le tomó la mano con la que sostenía el micrófono y lo acercó a su rostro, a falta de uno propio.

–John es ciertamente muy hermoso –comentó casual, y unas cuantas exclamaciones de sorpresa y más risas se escucharon en todo el auditorio. John, algo sonrojado por las palabras de su amigo, forcejeó con él para soltar el agarre y volver a darle su atención a los jueces.

–¿Acaso ustedes son…? –preguntó uno de ellos, como dándose cuenta de algo y señalando del uno al otro repetidamente.

–¡Ah, no, no! –se defendió rápidamente John–. Yo no soy gay –aclaró, pero ante eso, Sherlock rodó los ojos con dramatismo y un exagerado suspiro. La risa de los espectadores aumentó.

–Tu _amigo_ no parece estar muy de acuerdo con eso.

Watson volteó su rostro de inmediato, como esperando poder atraparlo haciendo morisquetas; pero sólo se encontró con un Sherlock que se encogía de hombros con gesto inocente.

–Sí, bueno. Él nunca suele estarlo con nada ni nadie –admitió, con un tono un tanto amargo–. Existe una razón por la cual sólo yo tengo un micrófono. Les aseguro que no quieren escucharle la lengua por mucho rato –Sherlock se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo estar extremadamente ofendido–. De hecho, tengo una hermosa prometida viéndome desde la audiencia –continuó John ignorando a su compañero y lanzando un beso al público; específicamente hacia donde sabía que se encontraba su chica–. Mary, querida, esto es para ti. Sé que no lo parece, ni nadie me lo cree, pero te prometo; no te estoy engañando con Sherlock Holmes.

Las carcajadas de la audiencia aumentaron aún más; y, para rematar, Sherlock volvió a tomar la mano del micrófono y anunció:

–Si algún día lo hacemos; te dejaré observar –y luego guiñó un ojo al público y chasqueó su lengua en genuino gesto de complicidad y coqueteo.

–¡Horario infantil, Sherlock! –gritó John, completamente sonrojado y arrebatando de su alcance el micrófono.

Esta vez, les tomó casi un minuto entero a la audiencia y a los jueces recuperarse de la risa que causó tal anuncio. Pero cuando lo hicieron, volvieron a sus preguntas de rutina.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevan comprometidos? –preguntó una de las juezas, en lugar de darles la luz verde para comenzar el acto.

–Bueno… –admitió John, sintiéndose algo incómodo–. En realidad todavía no nos hemos comprometido formalmente. Lo habríamos hecho de no ser porque _alguien_ –enfatizando la palabra al observar a Sherlock, quien hacía como si silbase distraídamente– nos interrumpió.

Las risas inundaron el recinto de nuevo. Sherlock habló, pero su voz no se escuchó así que John le acercó el micrófono para que se repitiera. –En mi defensa, él debió haber aclarado que era una cena solamente para dos.

John retiró el micrófono del rostro de su amigo y lo acercó al suyo. –En su defensa, no debí haberle dicho nada desde un principio. Él es el mejor arruina-citas del universo.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y John no pudo evitar sonreír. El público ya los amaba y tan sólo se estaban presentando. De alguna forma, aunque no tenía nada que ver con su acto, eso les daba la confianza suficiente para sentirse listos y preparados.

–Creo que hablo por todos cuando les digo que nos gustaría verlos hacer algo de comedia también, ¿no lo han pensado? –preguntó la única jueza que no había hablado hasta el momento–. Tienen una especie de química y carisma que les sienta bien a los comediantes.

–Bueno, yo siempre digo que esto es más como un popurrí entre comedia, magia y baile, pero a mí nadie me escucha –comentó otra vez, mirando a Sherlock con gesto cansado. El mago respondió algo pero John no lo consideró digno de ser escuchado así que volvió su atención a los jueces.

–Me alegra escuchar eso. Veamos qué es lo que tienen que ofrecernos, entonces.

–Muchas gracias –exclamó John entusiasmado, para luego entregar el micrófono a un miembro del staff que se le acercó rápidamente, y colocarse en su posición correspondiente a esperar que la música se escuchase.

* * *

Hacían falta sólo dos _visto bueno_ de los jueces para que pasasen a la siguiente ronda, y el trío había conseguido los cuatro completos. La euforia llenó sus corazones cuando los jueces decidieron dar el veredicto al mismo tiempo, ahorrándoles el festejar antes de tiempo con sólo dos votos a su favor, y al mismo tiempo elogiar su maravilloso trabajo. Ciertamente el acto había sido un popurrí de baile, comedia, magia e ilusionismo, que no decepcionó a ninguno de los presentes e incluso consiguieron una ovación de pie por parte de la audiencia.

John no podía contener su felicidad y tan pronto como el público estalló en alabanzas, saltó a los brazos de su compañero sin poder evitarlo. No había sido un gesto romántico ni mucho menos; tampoco eran los primeros jóvenes que no contenían su entusiasmo y lo demostraban con sus amigos más cercanos al recibir las buenas noticias. De hecho, incluso ellos mismos, fuera de la euforia y el escenario, eran lo suficientemente cariñosos con el otro como para abrazarse o pasarse un brazo por sobre los hombros de vez en cuando, mientras bromeaban una tarde tranquila o pasaba algo importante.

Sin embargo, muchas cosas habían pasado ese día como para que Sherlock pudiese soportarlo más. Su sonrisa había sido amplia y alegre, como pocas veces lo había visto nadie más que John, y así la mantuvo cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amigo, devolviendo el afecto con el mismo entusiasmo. Pero para su desgracia, repentinamente su careta se cayó junto a su sonrisa cuando el otro chico se apartó de él segundos después.

Toda la adoración y cariño que su compañero de pronto le profesaba era tan clara que John tuvo la necesidad de apartar la vista de inmediato, sintiéndose vulnerable, expuesto y un tanto avergonzado. Su sonrisa se congeló en el rostro y tuvo que tragar en seco, intentando deshacer el apretado nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Convenciéndose a sí mismo de que había visto mal, de que todo había sido una ilusión óptica; se aventuró a dedicarle una mirada más para poder confirmar que efectivamente aquello que había visto era completamente imposible. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Sherlock, con el corazón roto, intentando recomponer su careta de "mejores amigos" por el bien de John, pero fallando catastróficamente en televisión nacional.

Aunque, no era como si John, en el fondo, no lo supiese. Es sólo que se había negado rotundamente a aceptarlo. Después de todo, Sherlock Holmes no quería a nadie. No quiso a Víctor, no quiso a Adler, mucho menos a Janine. John jamás lo observó realmente interesado por estar con alguien, jamás lo vio _amar_ a nadie. Y John definitivamente no quería algo así para su vida; por lo que tomó todos los signos, todos sus sentimientos, todas las miradas y los roces y los celos, y los encapsuló muy en el fondo de su mente y corazón. Él, de entre todas las personas, no sería el indicado para cambiar a Sherlock. Un simple mortal como él no sería capaz de despertar tales pasiones en el frío corazón de Holmes. No en mil años. No en mil millones de millones de años.

Pero allí estaba; claro como el agua… Y justo cuando John se había comprometido con Mary.

 _Oh, Mary, dulce Mary_. La causante de todo, _Mary_ … Ésta era la primera presentación de los chicos en la que existía la posibilidad de vivir de ello. Una audición en un concurso de talentos que, de ganarlo, les ayudaría a tener su propio show y vivir de aquello que los mantenía unidos y felices. Un momento importante, íntimo, único e inigualable… Y John se lo había dedicado a _Mary_. La había incluido en una ocasión que se suponía era para ellos dos; tal cual lo había hecho con todo desde que apareció en sus vidas. John lo había hecho sin pensar, acostumbrado a esa tercera parte, pero Sherlock… Sherlock simplemente no pudo soportarlo más.

Con el paso de los años, Holmes había aprendido que era virtualmente imposible deshacerse de la rubia Morstan. La chica era persistente y parecía ser la única mujer en la faz de la tierra capaz de aguantase los saboteos y berrinches del joven mago y que, de hecho, le pareciesen adorables. Para sorpresa de muchos, a Mary le agradaba Sherlock. Ella lo había dicho un sinfín de veces, ganándose ceños fruncidos y cejas levantadas cada vez, pero así era. Así lo había demostrado y, lentamente, se había ganado un lugar en sus vidas.

Ya no eran " _John y Sherlock en contra del mundo"_ ; ahora eran " _John, Sherlock y Mary, en contra de cualquiera que se metiese en sus caminos_ ". Y eso al mago le molestaba.

Para el segundo año de noviazgo, sin embargo, Holmes ya se había dado por vencido, aceptando la inevitable presencia de la chica en todo lugar y momento al que iban e, incluso, disfrutándola de vez en cuando; aunque tales palabras jamás saldrían de su boca. Por mucho que lo hubiese aceptado, ese era un hecho que estaba cuidadosamente almacenado muy dentro de su palacio metal.

Aún así, Sherlock no podía fingir que no sentía nada cuando los dos enamorados lo dejaban de lado para expresarse abiertamente su cariño, y tampoco podía negar que, muy de vez en cuando, se imaginaba a sí mismo en el lugar de la mujer; abrazando y besando a John, sonriéndole en complicidad y cariño, escuchándolo hablar de sus estúpidos deportes sinsentido o sólo viéndolo disfrutar de sus partidos en la TV. Por John, Sherlock incluso se ahorraría sus comentarios respecto a esos ilógicos y poco entretenidos juegos como lo eran el futbol o el rugby, si tan sólo tuviese la oportunidad de, _una vez, sólo una vez_ , cambiar de lugar con Morstan.

Pero la realidad era cruel y dura, apuñalándole despiadadamente en el pecho cada que pensaba aquello y dejándolo con un agonizante dolor en todo su cuerpo que no hacía más que aumentar a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Porque, esos sentimientos que ahora carcomían al joven mago, los había tenía desde mucho antes de la aparición de la chica. Sólo que… Sherlock no lo había notado hasta ese momento.

* * *

Los miembros del staff les indicaron que se retiraran del escenario y así lo hicieron, aún sonriendo la alegría del momento y saboreando amargamente su triunfo. John todavía no sabía si realmente había valido la pena. Antes de partir, ambos chicos fueron interceptados por los camarógrafos y presentadores, pero sólo John habló, aún entusiasmado y con gruesas gotas de sudor sobre su frente; en parte por el esfuerzo físico de su presentación, en parte por la dolorosa y shockeante revelación. Sherlock, fingiendo que Barba Roja necesitaba asistencia y control, se alejó del enfoque de las cámaras y desapareció entre el resto de los participantes que practicaban sus rutinas por última vez antes de presentarse al escenario, justo como ellos dos habían hecho también.

John no lo volvió a ver hasta finalizadas todas las audiciones, y luego no volvió a saber de él hasta el día siguiente, cuando tocó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de hotel que compartía con Mary para arreglar y planear su próxima presentación, por mucho que aún faltasen unas cuantas semanas para ello. Ambos chicos pretendieron que nada había pasado.

John siempre le había asegurado a su amigo que aunque Mary y él se fuesen a casar, nada cambiaría entre ellos. Seguirían tan unidos y jugando y viviendo por la magia como siempre, pero Sherlock nunca le había creído. Clamaba que todo cambiaría, que el dúo dinámico se rompería y que finalmente John lo abandonaría. Y aunque el joven asistente siempre había pensado que el mago sólo estaba exagerando, tan dramático como él solo; ahora que miraba las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva, temía que en realidad tuviese razón y que efectivamente ese fuese su final definitivo.

Tal vez por eso Sherlock había insistido tanto en participar en el concurso. Tal vez por eso buscaba tan desesperado una razón que los uniera más de lo que ya estaban. Tal vez, _sólo tal vez_ , Sherlock simplemente estaba verdaderamente asustado de perder a John. No sólo físicamente, sino también su corazón. El compromiso y la boda eran la prueba fidedigna de que John no podía corresponderle aunque quisiese, y ambos lo sabían. Una vez que los "acepto"s estuviesen dichos, no habría marcha atrás. No habría "John y Sherlock" más… El futuro hombre casado sintió pánico tan siquiera de pensar en ello, incluso con su prometida a su lado acariciando su cabello.

* * *

Sherlock barajeaba sus cartas una y otra vez en un gesto compulsivo intentando bloquear lo que a su alrededor pasaba; intentando distraerse de los gritos y golpes que escuchaba. Ni siquiera en la más grave de las discusiones que habían tenido alguna vez, Sherlock había visto a John tan furioso como ahora estaba. Dicha cólera no iba dirigida hacía él, eso Holmes lo sabía muy bien, pero aún así se encontraba en medio de la tormenta y no creía poder salir completamente ileso de ella.

El joven mago afincaba el peso de su cuerpo en una pared de la sala, cerca de la puerta, con todo su cuerpo tenso y rígido a excepción de sus temblorosas manos que no dejaban de trazar movimientos precisos al intentar uno que otro truco diferente cada par de segundos. Con el rabillo del ojo, observó a su amigo patear los muebles y estantes, arrojando al suelo floreros, libros, platos, utensilios de cocina y cualquier otra cosa que tuviese la mala suerte de encontrase a su alcance. En parte, la culpa si había sido suya, por haber hecho el anuncio; pero Sherlock no había sido quien había herido a John realmente, y eso, en el fondo, mantenía tranquila a su conciencia.

–¡CINCO AÑOS! –bramó John, asemejándose más a un demonio que a un ser humano–. ¡CASI CINCO AÑOS DE RELACIÓN… ECHADOS… COMPLETAMENTE… A LA… BASURA! –continuó, acompañando cada palabra con una patada a su propio sillón, aboyándolo.

Sherlock frunció el ceño con tristeza y, preocupado, tragó saliva con dificultad. John se tomó un par de segundos para recuperar un poco del aliento que había perdido con la actividad física y los gritos; respirando agitadamente. Aún así, pronto su compostura volvió a irse a pasear y comenzó a tirar fuertemente de sus cabellos en frustración, gruñendo como un animal salvaje y volviendo a patear lo primero que se atravesarse en su camino.

–¡Tú! –escupió con desprecio cuando posó finalmente su atención en Sherlock. El aludido perdió inmediatamente el poco color que le quedaba en su rostro y permaneció estático en el lugar, demasiado temeroso para siquiera osar ver a su amigo a la cara–. ¡Tú! ¡Siempre tú! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! –continuó– ¡¿No pudiste haberte quedado callado?! ¡Tuviste que venir con tus estúpidas deducciones a arruinar mi vida! ¿Quién te dio el derecho, ah? ¡¿Quién?! –gritó John, demasiado enfadado con el mundo como para ver lo injusto y cruel que estaba siento. Sherlock no tenía la culpa de nada y John, en el fondo, en realidad agradecía lo que el joven mago había hecho; sin embargo, ahora mismo veía en rojo y no había nada ni nadie que se pudiese salvar de sus venenosas palabras.

El mago simplemente se encogió aún más en su lugar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante el maltrato. Todo su lenguaje corporal indicaba que lo único que quería era salir corriendo, pero sus convicciones eran más fuertes y su cuerpo permaneció justo donde estaba… Justo donde lo necesitaban.

–¡De no haber sido por ti Mary y yo seguiríamos…! ¡Mary y yo estaríamos…! –debido a la agónica realidad que esas frases significaban, John no pudo terminarlas de pronunciar; rechinando los dientes involuntariamente por mera frustración.

 _Mentiras, mentiras, puras mentiras,_ pensó Sherlock, pero no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra _. De no haber sido por mí, Mary y tú seguirían en una relación poco saludable y llena de mentiras y más mentiras_. _De no haber sido por mí, ella seguiría burlándose de ti, engañándote con ese tal David, fingiendo amarte cuando en realidad amaba a otro; demasiado cobarde para decirte a la cara que el amor había terminado, que todo había acabado. Demasiado dependiente y engreída como para confesar sus pecados y permitirlos continuar sus vidas cada quien por su lado._

Sherlock en verdad deseaba que lo que había descubierto, a tan sólo dos semanas de la ceremonia nupcial, no fuese real. Que fuese producto de su dañada e imaginativa mente llena de celos y sentimientos encontrados. Pero no. La realidad era otra; tan cruel como siempre y tan cruda como la vida siempre los había tratado.

Era bien sabido que Mary ya no era la misma de antes; ya no era aquella chiquilla dulce, alegre y bochinchera que solía ser al lado del dúo. Ya no se divertía con ellos tanto como antes, ya no mostraba tanto interés en ellos como antes, y Sherlock un día se había preguntado _por qué_ … Por desgracia, si el mago hubiese sido un gato en realidad, la curiosidad lo habría matado de inmediato; pues lo que había descubierto había sido catastrófico en miles de sentidos y el anunciarlo con sus respectivas evidencias lo había vuelto aún peor.

Para John, Mary era una persona muy importante. Era una de las dos personas a la que había confesado amar en su vida. Era aquella mujer que lo había querido por completo con todo y sus defectos y su Sherlock, y le había ayudado en muchas más maneras de las que podía contar. Era una amiga y una confidente. Era alguien especial, hermosa e inteligente. Era muchas cosas, y una de ellas, es que también era una mentirosa.

Sherlock no podía asegurar que siempre lo había sido. Que siempre los había engañado. Si así era, el mismísimo mago había creído su farsa por muchos años; llegando a convertirla en la única persona a la que le confiaría a John. En la única por la que, tal vez, los celos no existirían. Dentro de los oficios de su amistad, Sherlock incluso había organizado la boda que ya no se celebraría y había estado completamente dispuesto a entregarla al altar, tal como habían planificado con anterioridad. Pero ahora nada de eso sucedería, y el mago todavía no podía analizar si estaba feliz o no por lo que ocurría.

Para Holmes, la noticia había sido abrumadora. Para Watson, simple y llanamente desgarradora.

–Largo de mi vista, Sherlock. No quiero verte –demandó John, con una voz tan calmada que en lugar de relajar al aludido, le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Pero el mago aún así no se movió–. ¿No me oyes? ¡Te dije que te largaras! –gritó nuevamente, perdiendo el poco control que había logrado conseguir y de un manotazo tumbando las cartas que tenía Sherlock entre sus dedos, desperdigándolas por todo el piso.

Watson estaba tan violento que a Holmes no le hubiese sorprendido que el golpe le hubiese caído directamente a él en lugar de a su baraja, pero no pudo más que agradecer que así fuera. Sherlock tenía miedo, no lo iba a negar. Miedo del dolor de John, de lo que fuese capaz. No tenía miedo de herirse o ser herido, sino del dolor que sentiría John al reaccionar y ver lo que había hecho. Miedo de que ese dolor permaneciese en su interior y lo destruyera lentamente, justo como lo que había pasado con él cuando, en el pasado, se habían separado en lo que parecía ser _definitivamente_.

Con lentitud, Holmes se inclinó hacía el piso y comenzó a recoger una a una las cartas, ignorando las palabras de su amigo. Con el rabillo del ojo, observó cómo los puños de nudillos blanquecinos de su amigo temblaban notoriamente en anticipación, y supo en seguida que ganas que no le faltaban de lanzarle un puñetazo; tanto a él como a cualquiera que osase postrarse al frente de su divina presencia. Sin embargo, esta vez no huiría; esta vez no se separarían. No cuando John lo necesitaba, no cuando él mismo lo necesitaba; por mucho que no supiese cómo reaccionar más que estar allí y esperar.

Los minutos pasaron y el mago terminó de recoger cada una de las cartas de su baraja, quedándose agachado en el sitio y viendo, aún por el rabillo del ojo, cómo las manos de John recuperaban un poco de su soltura natural. Otros minutos más pasaron antes de que John se dignara a arrodillarse también a su lado.

–No es cierto –logró decir, en voz tan baja que parecía increíble que fuese la misma persona que momentos antes había estado gritando a los cuatro vientos groserías e improperios–. No es cierto, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Sherlock finalmente le dirigió una mirada, manteniéndola fija en ese par de ojos azul intenso que tan sólo minutos atrás había considerado tan aterradores que se había obligado a sí mismo a no verlos. Sus mejillas estaban marcadas con lágrimas de frustración y furia, y en sus ojos aún permanecían un par que no había conseguido realizar el descenso, dándoles un toque brilloso y sincero.

–Lo sé –logró contestar Sherlock, con la voz sorpresivamente quebrada y ronca.

John alzó la mano en dirección a su compañero y este se sobresaltó, haciendo que el otro se detuviera en seco. Sherlock suspiró con pesadez, arrepintiéndose de su involuntario reflejo. Estuvo a punto de disculparse cuando una cálida mano se posó con extrema delicadeza sobre su mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas que no sabía que había estado botando. John lo miró preocupado, cómo esperando que se derrumbara a llorar en sus brazos como lo había hecho aquella vez cuando tenía doce años y los niños de la academia destrozaron sus instrumentos de magia sólo porque podían. Como si le hubiesen roto su pequeño, inocente e infantil corazón en mil pedazos.

–Lo siento. Lo siento –continuó John–. Sé que no tienes la culpa, lo siento. Estoy furioso, yo sólo…

–Lo sé –le cortó Sherlock–. Está bien.

–¡No! ¡No lo está! –gritó John, levantándose de un brinco y apartándose hacía la chimenea.

–John… –susurró Sherlock, con suavidad.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el otro, tajante; pero para su sorpresa no necesitó respuesta. Un par de brazos fuertes, cálidos y largos se cernieron alrededor de su pecho desde atrás, dejándolo descolocado y tenso. Sherlock afincó la barbilla en su hombro y miró hacia el frente donde el reflejo de ambos les devolvían la mirada–. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– _Sht_ …

–¿Acabas de _shtcearme_?

– _¡Sht!_ –repitió Sherlock, con más firmeza esta vez. John no pudo contener un pequeño bufido divertido que salió de su garganta.

–No me hagas reír, estoy molesto.

– _Sshhht…_

Esta vez, una carcajada fue lo que escapó de la garganta del asistente y sin querer, el impulso de la risa los empujó a ambos hacía atrás y hasta caer al suelo golpeando de lleno sus posaderas. Las risas inundaron la habitación mientras intentaban desenrollarse de ellos mismos, medio revolcándose en el piso. Sherlock, sin embargo, decidió no soltar su agarre del dorso de John y terminaron semi-recostados del posa-brazos del sillón abollado del último.

Poco a poco, la risa se desvaneció del aire al igual que sus energías, y ambos quedaron plácidamente inertes y sin preocuparse de nada más. Aún así, la tristeza volvió a inundar el recinto, pero esta vez nadie comentó nada. No era un buen momento para conversar. No era un buen momento para confesar ni para hablar, ni para nada más. Mary había sido importante para ambos, y el proceso para superar su daño iba a ser largo y tedioso; ambos lo sabían, pero también estaban dispuestos a esperar.

 _A los veintitrés años John se iba a casar, pero en realidad eso nunca sucedió._

* * *

John creía que nunca en la vida había visto a Sherlock tan destrozado como estaba. La lluvia caía torrencial sobre ellos como si el cielo también llorase el duelo del mago. Nadie había podido apartarlo de la tumba, ni tampoco a John de su lado, por lo que ambos jóvenes permanecieron en la intemperie desde temprano, soportando sol, frio, lluvia y viento, pero a ninguno le importaba. Después de todo, ahora mismo, la cosa más importante a tratar era el dolor y la pena que el menor de los Holmes estaba sintiendo.

Era increíble, y a pesar de que John siempre decía que Sherlock parecía un crío de cinco años, verlo tan afligido por la muerte de su amada mascota le hacía ver como si de verdad fuese un niño otra vez. Apretujado a uno de los tantos juguetes de Barba Roja, estrujándolo entre los dedos hasta desgastarlo ligeramente más de lo que estaba, con los hombros y el semblante caídos, arrodillado en la tierra recientemente movida y soltando un par de sollozos de cuando en cuando. No había escena más dolorosa a los ojos de Watson que aquella. No había expresión más desgarradora que la que John veía en los ojos perdidos, rojos y vacíos de su mejor amigo.

Watson, de pie al lado del escueto y desgarbado cuerpo de Holmes, sostenía un paraguas sobre ellos de manera distraída, a pesar de que dicho utensilio no ayudaba en nada en contra de las gruesas y abundantes gotas de lluvia torrencial que se cernía sobre ellos. La Sra. Holmes se lo había entregado demasiado tarde y para cuando el joven lo abrió ya ambos estaban calados hasta los huesos y sin la menor intensión de protegerse del agua; pero aún así, la madre de su amigo estaba preocupada y no pudo más que seguir sosteniendo la sombrilla en alto para complacerla.

Sherlock parecía haber dejado de sollozar por un par de minutos, así que John se estaba preparando para intentar convencerlo nuevamente de entrar a la casa, cuando metió la mano dentro del empapado bolsillo de su chaqueta y encontró un manojo de cartas. Lo observó por un momento en la penumbra, haciendo un esfuerzo para enfocar la vista y sopesando si lo que quería hacer con ello era recomendable o no. Al cabo de unos minutos, John apretó el paquete entre sus dedos y se acuclilló al lado de su mejor amigo. Le observó el semblante detenidamente, arrugando su propio gesto por el dolor, al encontrar exactamente lo que esperaba. Sus ojos, tristes, cansados y desorientados, estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, y John no podía asegurar con certeza que había dejado de hacerlo debido a que la lluvia caía repetidamente sobre él a pesar de la protección del paraguas, aplastando también con fuerza su largo cabello rizado en contra de su frente y mejillas. Sus manos estaban ahora inertes en su regazo, sin energía suficiente para estrujar más el pequeño y empapado peluche rechinador en forma de pirada.

John desvió la vista hacia la tumba; un deforme y ya bastante hundido bulto de tierra oscura y mojada, que ostentaba una pequeña lápida con un nombre y dos fechas talladas en ella. Mientras aún la mascota vivía, ese cuadro de madera había sido parte del techo de la casucha de patio que poseía, por mucho que el setter soliese dormir en el cuarto de su amo. Mycroft, como disculpa por ciertos venenosos comentarios lanzados cuando el pobre animal aún se hallaba en su lecho de muerte, había mandado a grabarlo y repintarlo tan pronto el animal falleció, convirtiéndolo en una hermosa y simbólica lápida; aprobando también que la mascota se enterrase en el patio de la casa de sus padres, donde antes había estado su casucha y cerca de la casa del árbol en la que Sherlock y John habían pasado gran parte de su infancia jugando a los magos y piratas; o incluso a los magos piratas.

El asistente colocó el manojo de cartas justo en el centro del bulto de tierra, captando la atención de Sherlock con el movimiento.

–El fue un gran mago –dijo John, y las comisuras de los labios de Sherlock se curvaron en un gesto triste, arrugando su mentón y conteniendo el llanto–. Él siempre fue incluso mejor que yo.

Sherlock soltó el aire, bufando, en un inicio pretendiendo ser una pequeña risa y rápidamente convirtiéndose en dolorosos sollozos y jadeos que le hicieron estremecerse entero y encorvarse hacia adelante en busca de consuelo. Ante eso, John no lo soportó más y soltó la sombrilla para pasar ambos brazos alrededor de su amigo y apretarlo fuertemente en contra de su pecho. Inmediatamente Sherlock correspondió el abrazo y se aferró a las solapas de su chaqueta.

– _Oh, Sherlock_ –sufrió John, adolorido con todo el pesar de su compañero. Si pudiese hacer algo, _lo que sea_ , con tal de poder detener el sufrimiento de su otra mitad, lo haría de inmediato, sin pensar y sin chistar. Pero, de nuevo, la realidad era cruel y por muchos trucos que ambos realizasen, no había magia capaz de evitar el curso de la vida.

–J-J-John… –se las ingenió para pronunciar Sherlock, un poco ahogado dentro de sus propias lágrimas incontenibles.

–Dime –pidió John con dulzura, tan suave que no supo si el otro lo había escuchado bajo el clamor de la lluvia. Su cuerpo estaba helado y temblaba tanto por el frío como por los espasmos del llanto. John lo abrazó más fuerte y comenzó a trazar un ritmo suave de caricias sobre su espalda, intentando calmarlo y ayudándole a recordar que debía respirar.

–Lo-Lo… Lo extra-… extra-ño… mucho… –continuó Sherlock, entre jadeos e hipidos. Eran las primeras palabras, aparte del nombre de John, que pronunciaba desde la mañana, y su voz se escuchaba ronca y tan afligida como todo su cuerpo expresaba; como si el mundo se estuviese cayendo a pedazos, como si fuese un niño pequeño que no puede parar de llorar. John no podía creer cómo un hombre tan grande y estoico como Sherlock se podía convertir en ese manojo de lágrimas y dolor que ahora se encogía a su mínima expresión y se acurrucaba en el regazo de su amigo. John no evitó en ningún momento el contacto y comenzó a frotar con las manos los delgados pero fuertes brazos del mago para hacerlo entrar en calor. Si bien sus propios dedos, manos y cuerpo completo, estaban tan fríos que podían ser confundidos con trozos hielos; eso no iba a evitar que por lo menos lo intentara.

John sabía que parte del motivo por el cual Sherlock buscaba tanto su cercanía, el acurrucarse junto a él haciéndose una bolita, era también porque su cuerpo estaba comenzando a colapsar. El frío de la lluvia estaba calando muy profundo dentro de su desgastado y adolorido ser y, por mucho que lo negara, lo estaba comenzando a afectar, por lo que John quería hacerlo entrar a la casa y obligarle a tomar un baño y descansar; cuidar de él hasta que se sintiese mejor, no importaba cuanto eso pudiese tardar.

–Yo también lo extraño –fue lo único que dijo. Hablar no era necesario.

La lluvia cesó mucho antes de que John finalmente convenciese a Sherlock de que entrada y, producto de eso, ambos enfermaron. Sin embargo, incluso cuando ya los dos se hallaron físicamente mejor, el mago no había logrado, ni nunca podría, sanar completamente. Había una herida muy profunda dentro de su ser que no sería capaz de curar ni con todas las medicinas del mundo. Barba Roja había sido el compañero de su vida, el que estuvo allí incluso cuando John no pudo; el que básicamente lo ayudó a mantenerse vivo en los momentos más oscuros de su existencia, y Sherlock lo había visto envejecer y morir tan pronto que su cerebro no lo terminaba de procesar.

Dentro de su habitación, tiempo después, cuando ya Watson había logrado que comiera algo cada día, pero no que saliera completamente de su palacio todavía, Sherlock perdía el tiempo con un manojo de cartas en las manos. Las barajaba una y otra vez como a punto de hacer un truco pero nunca teniendo el valor para hacerlo.

Ya después del décimo intento, Sherlock arrojó el manojo a la pared con fuerza suficiente para desperdigar las cartas por toda la habitación y luego prosiguió a arrojar y romper todo aquello que le recordase a su mascota; todo utensilio de magia y básicamente todo lo que había en su habitación. John no tardó en entrar. No era la primera vez que el mago tenía un ataque de esos ni tampoco sería la última. No hasta que lograse superar el duelo, y nadie estaba seguro realmente de que lo fuese a conseguir alguna vez.

Así pues, a sus veinticinco años, Sherlock Holmes decidió no volver a practicar la magia nuevamente.

* * *

La cabeza de Sherlock descansaba plácidamente en el regazo de John mientras que éste le acariciaba los largos cabellos con suavidad, relajándolo placenteramente. Afuera, la noche era oscura y fresca, y los instaba a la tranquilidad; a permanecer quietos, uno junto al otro, sin nada más que hacer que compartir el agradable momento.

John intentaba recordar qué era lo que estaban haciendo segundos antes de caer en el sillón y acurrucarse como estaban, pero con la considerable cantidad de alcohol que tenía en su sistema, se le hacía más difícil de lo que pensaba. No era nada del todo importante, para ser sinceros; eso era lo único que podía asegurar, pero aún así se le antojaba intentar recordarlo, por muy improductiva que la acción pudiese ser.

Observó a Sherlock jugar con algo entre sus dedos y luego reír como niña cuando la magia le salió mal. Murmuró varias cosas más, hablando consigo mismo en confidencia, y luego volvió a intentar un truco con un pañuelo que acababa de sacar de quién sabía dónde. John lo observó con cariño, sonriendo al verlo jugar y sonreír, y pasando la mirada de sus suaves y deseables labios rosados a sus ligeramente idos y acuosos ojos, producto del alcohol. Era la primera vez que el par de chicos había salido a beber juntos y, obviamente, los resultados terminaron superando las expectativas.

Para festejar, Sherlock había organizado un recorrido por todos los bares de Londres en los que alguna vez habían actuado juntos, e incluso había hecho un cálculo exacto de la cantidad de alcohol que podían consumir en cada establecimiento sin que se llegaran a embriagar a medio camino de superado el tour. Terminaron, vergonzosamente, bebiendo de largas y ridículas probetas de vidrio que Sherlock había llevado de su laboratorio y, no está de más el mencionar que John realmente disfrutó sabotear su plan. Holmes se estaba tomando su salida demasiado en serio y no había otra cosa que Watson deseara más que verlo borracho, así que mientras Sherlock no veía, él vertía tragos de whiskey o algún otro licor que pudiese camuflajear en las probetas, y se dedicó a beber y observar cómo su compañero de vida iba perdiendo poco a poco su glamour y se cernía en las difusas penumbras de la embriaguez.

–¡Yo sé «asherca» de cartas! –discutió en una oportunidad Sherlock, enfrentándose a un hombre de al menos el doble de su ancho y media cabeza más de altura–. ¡Tú no «shabes» nada «asherca» de cartas! –continuó, refiriéndose a la partida de poker que el otro hombre había estado jugando segundos antes de que Holmes los interrumpiera, observándolo barajar de una manera "incorrecta".

John lo ignoró, dejándole soltar la lengua de vez en cuando y terminándose lo que quedaba en su probeta y en la de Sherlock. De pronto, el hombre-oso lanzó un golpe al aire que el mago logró esquivar fácilmente gracias a su agilidad borracha y John decidió que era el momento oportuno para intervenir.

–Ok, Sherlock, ya estás demasiado ido y revoltoso. Nos vamos –dijo John, pasando los brazos por el dorso de su compañero y arrastrándolo hacia la salida mientras éste lanzaba golpes al aire, aún creyendo que estaba enfrentándose al hombre-oso–. Lo siento, es un mal bebedor –se disculpó John y tuvo suerte de que eso fue suficiente para aplacar la molestia de los otros presentes.

–¡Déjame, John! –demandó Sherlock cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la pelea. Watson lo sentó en la acera mientras él regresaba a pagar–. ¡Ellos no «shaben» nada de cartas, John! Es «indignainte». ¡Yo «shé» de cartas! ¡Ellos no! ¿Qué «she» creen?

–Nadie sabe más de cartas que tú –dijo John, para calmarlo.

–¡«Ashí» es! Cuando se barajan las cartas, uno tiene… uno tiene que –hipó–… Uno tiene que hacerlo bien. ¡Todo «eshtá» en la muñeca, John!

–En la muñeca, si –condescendió el otro, sonriendo.

Tres peleas similares en dos de los bares siguiente y ya ambos estaban más que listos para volver a casa, aunque aún fuese temprano. Se durmieron entre felices y disgustados a medio camino de las escaleras hasta que su casera llegó y los corrió hasta sus pisos; donde, ya despiertos nuevamente, de alguna forma habían terminado en la posición en la que estaban ahora; John sentado con Sherlock utilizando sus piernas como almohada, mientras que se recostaba plácidamente a largo del sillón, a todo lo que diese su cuerpo.

–¡John, mira! ¡Ve! ¡John! –exclamó Sherlock de pronto, haciendo que John pegase un saltito en el lugar y ambos se rieran como niñitas por eso.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó con dulzura. Sherlock estiró el cuello hacia atrás para dirigirle mejor la mirada y John notó que tenía un pequeño papelito con su nombre en la frente y entonces recordó qué era lo que habían estado jugando minutos atrás.

–Mira esto –dijo, haciendo que sus largos y pálidos dedos se retorcieran alrededor de una pequeña bolita de goma espuma hasta convertirla en una pequeña flor artificial de color amarillo. Luego retorció sus dedos una vez más hasta que apareció una nueva flor morada y por último volvió hacer aparecer una flor de color rojo.

–¡Fantástico! –exclamó John con más energía de la que había pretendido, como si fuese la primera vez que veía ese truco. Los ojos de Sherlock se llenaron de orgullo y alegría, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, como si fuese la primera vez que John le decía algo como eso.

–Para ti –dijo, quedamente. Intentó entonces colocársela en la oreja, casi metiéndosela en el ojo primero y luego consiguiéndolo en el tercer intento con la ayuda de John, entre risas e hipidos.

–¿Soy bonita? –preguntó de improvisto John. Sherlock rió como una niña antes de abrir la boca para hablar–. Esto, Sherlock; no yo. Esto –aclaró John, señalando el papelito que había recordado también tenía pegado en su frente–. ¿Soy una chica bonita?

Sherlock abrió la boca sin intención de hablar, intentando analizar si en verdad lo era y entrecerrando los ojos para leer nuevamente el nombre en la cabeza del otro.

–No tengo idea de quién eres –confesó finalmente–. Tomé ese nombre de periódico en la mesa. Ahí, ahí. No sé.

John lanzó un bufido seguido por una risa que pronto se convirtió en carcajadas exageradas. Sherlock se contagió de la risa y lo observó por un rato cómo tratando de recordar de qué rayos se estaban riendo. Estuvo a punto de preguntar cuando John se detuvo de súbito y lo observó serio, dándole otro sorbo a su bebida.

–Tú no entendiste el punto de este juego.

Las carcajadas comenzaron de nuevo ante eso pues era la cruda verdad y en sus mentes intoxicadas no había cosa más hilarante.

–Deja ver, deja ver. Deja «bushco» en mi palacio. «Achercate» –pidió Sherlock, para leer mejor el papel. John obedeció inocentemente, sin pensar–. Un poco más. «Máááás» –siguió pidiendo Holmes pues el otro no lo hacía lo suficiente. Cansado de esperar que su otra mitad hiciese las cosas cómo él quería, alargó su mano hasta la nuca de John y lo acercó hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso torpe y un tanto más pasional de lo que pretendía. John le correspondió por un par de segundos antes de comenzar a reírse con sus labios aún pegados y decidir separarse como si estuviese avergonzado.

–¡Sherlock! –reprendió– Si querías un beso sólo tenías que decírmelo.

–¡Aburrido! –exclamó Holmes, y en un movimiento rápido se giró sobre John y los posicionó uno encima del otro, recostados en el sofá. John no podía parar de reír cuando las frías manos de Sherlock comenzaron a recorrer sus costados y besar su cuello.

–¡Basta, Sherlock! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

Pero Sherlock siguió y siguió, y pronto las risas fueron disminuyendo a medida que la temperatura en la habitación iba aumentando. Sus labios se juntaron finalmente y John casi se comió a Sherlock entero, teniendo que el mago apartarse bruscamente para poder inhalar un poco del vital oxígeno que necesitaban sus pulmones. John rió ante su gesto mortificado que le gritaba sin palabras "¡Casi me matas, John!".

Permanecieron así por un rato; Sherlock recostado sobre John y utilizando su pecho como almohada, entretenido al escuchar el suave latir de su corazón. John, en cambio, se dedicó a acariciar su espalda con la yema de los dedos y a sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sherlock en contra del suyo. Los minutos pasaron y el silencio reinó, llevándolos lentamente hacia los brazos de Morfeo. Pero justo cuando John ya estaba a segundos de caer dormido, Sherlock se inclinó sobre él levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos. El doctor le sonrió en respuesta, esperando que hablara.

–Te amo, John –dijo suavemente, con desbordante devoción. John sintió escocer la parte de atrás de sus ojos con lágrimas sentimentales que aparecían siempre que escuchaba esas palabras pero que nunca dejaba correr por sus mejillas. Una sonrisa extremadamente brillante como la que siempre le dedicaba a Sherlock en esos momentos, apareció en su rostro y no pudo evitar besar delicadamente aquellos labios sedosos que tan cerca estaban de los suyos.

–Yo también te amo, Sherlock –respondió, terminando de besarlo y abrazándolo fuertemente en contra de su pecho. El mago correspondió el gesto con brazos temblorosos pero fuertes y se ocultó en el hueco del cuello de su amigo, pareja, compañero de alma y de vida, para luego besar con suavidad su hombro, intentando con ese simple gesto expresar todo aquello que aún no lograba expresar en palabras pero que ambos sabían que sentían.

John sonrió interna y externamente. Su primer aniversario de pareja había sido excelente; digno de recordar. El primer aniversario desde que decidieron estar juntos como algo más que mejores amigos, como almas gemelas, como pareja y como dos mitades de un solo. El primer aniversario desde que Sherlock había encontrado de nuevo una razón para volver a la magia. El primer aniversario de muchos otros que vendrían en sus vidas y que serían iguales o incluso mejores que ese. Apenas el inicio de algo mucho más grande.

Veintiocho años tenían Sherlock y John cuando se quedaron dormidos en el sofá principal de la vivienda que compartían desde muchísimos años atrás en el 221B de Baker Street, tras pasar uno de los mejores y más graciosos días que podían recordar en ese momento. Veintiocho años tenían cuando creyeron que no podían ser más felices y cuando se equivocaron catastróficamente porque no entendían que sus vidas apenas estaban comenzando. Ya no había Sarah, ni Víctor, ni Sholto, ni Adler, ni Mary, mucho menos Janine; ya no había milicia, ni universidad, ni separación; ya no había Barba Roja, ni tristeza, ni agria magia. Ya no había nada en este mundo que los pudiese separar o impedir vivir la vida junto al otro en todos los sentidos.

La magia tiene muchos trucos, al igual que la vida. No siempre te lleva hacia donde quieres pero siempre te llevará hacia donde debes. No hubo distancia, tiempo ni persona capaz de separarlos ni lo habría nunca de nuevo. Aún faltaban muchas cosas por vivir, muchos sueños que cumplir, muchas aventuras que disfrutar, muchas personas por conocer, muchos obstáculos que superar; pero todo estaría bien.

Después de todo, lo único que ellos necesitaban, era _el uno al otro_.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Muchísimas gracias por leer x3 Si bien aún quiero pulir un poco más esta historia, me ha gustado mucho lo que he logrado con ella :D Espero que a ustedes también les guste un poquito y no los llegase a aburrir D: Con todo mi cariño se los dedico a todos aquellos que creen en la magia :) y a los que no también x3 Porque esto lo hice por ustedes y para ustedes, porque simplemente me gusta escribir :3 Un saludo, un abrazo y unos cuantos besitos de chocolate x3

Si les gustó, déjenmelo saber :D Si encuentran algo raro por allí, también xD Muchas gracias de antemano y que tengan un lindo día x3

 **Aclaraciones:**

John estuvo dos años en la escuela militar. Sherlock no llegó tarde a encontrarlo pero la vida no es tan simple como para dejar todo de lado por una amistad que esperaban pudiesen continuar aún a pesar de la separación física. Ese tiempo fue un lapso muy oscuro en la vida de Sherlock e incluso lo escribí casi por completo antes de darme cuenta de que no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para hacer magia en ese tiempo y por lo cual no cuadraba con lo que quería hacer en este fic.

John y Sholto salieron por un corto periodo durante su tiempo en la milicia, y Sherlock y Víctor terminaron en malos términos por culpa de muchos factores, pero en gran parte por la devoción del primero hacia John; quien ahora que no estaba, hacía sentir más su presencia. Sherlock no quería a Víctor tanto como para llamarlo su "amor/pareja" pero si lo suficiente como para dejarlo a _él_ llamarlo así. Víctor fue siempre una fuente de discusión entre los chicos por "celos sin fundamentos" entre ellos, pero nunca dejaron que eso afectara lo que los tres tenían.

John y Mary jamás llegaron a casarse. Poco antes de la boda, un año después del espectáculo televisivo, Mary engañó a John y Sherlock se lo hizo saber por lo que la relación terminó abrupta y horriblemente. De nuevo escribí un poquito de la escena antes de darme cuenta que en ese momento tampoco sucedía nada que tuviese que ver con la magia.

La recuperación, duelo y aceptación de todo lo que pasó por parte de John duró varios años, por lo que ninguno de los dos decidió dar un paso en su relación _amorosa_ , aún sabiendo lo que ambos sentían. En verdad, agradezco mucho que así haya sido porque de lo contrario es posible que no hubiese terminado siendo una relación muy sana que digamos.

No fue hasta que John vio a Sherlock sufriendo con la muerte de Barba Roja que se decidió por hacer algo. Aunque fue muchos meses después, cuando Sherlock comenzó a presentar mejoría, que John realmente tomó las riendas en el asunto. Sin embargo, no fue hasta dos años después de ese primer contacto _amoroso,_ cuando ya ambos estaban lo suficientemente cómodos con sus vidas y su forma de estar al lado del otro, que lo hicieron _oficial_.

Lo demás es cuento pero si quieren saber algo más, sólo díganme que yo sé absolutamente todo lo que pasó en esos 16 años juntos y, en todos aquellos en los que no lo estuvieron, y también en los años que vinieron en el futuro xD

Muchas gracias nuevamente por leer :D Se les quiere x3

PD: Me siento tan feliz de al fin poder escribir algo largo shdgajgsjagdhgasdhgasfhgdas Aunque, les digo, lo estaré editando poco a poco, cuando consiga un tiempo! Dx

 **[Editado 28/07/15]** He agregado una pequeña escena respecto a la transición con Mary y editado uno que otro pequeño detalle. Ya ésta es la versión definitiva pues lamentablemente no podré agregar ninguna otra escena debido al límite de palabras para el reto :v el cual jamás creí que en realidad sería un factor limitativo para mí xD pero bueno, así son las cosas a veces xD

Aún así, estoy satisfecha con lo conseguido x3 Un GRAN abrazo a todos aquellos que leyeron y gustaron de la versión original, y me lo dejaron saber de una forma u otra xD Me siento desbordante de felicidad x3 Muchísimas gracias en serio :D Que tengan una feliz semana x3


End file.
